Thirst
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Harry was alone one night when he was bite by a vampire. Draco Malfoy hasd been a vampire since birth and his mate is Harry Potter. Can their newfound relationship hold up against their peers opinions? HarryDraco slash.


Thirst  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bitten  
  
~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~  
  
Harry Potter absentmindedly walked towards the library. He wasn't hyped about Hermione's new study schedule, and he didn't feel like being around her and Ron while they made eyes at each other over library books.  
  
Harry walked into the library and walked by the tables that had students writing essays for classes. He spotted Hermione's bushy hair at a corner table and he made his way over to her. He had no desire to stay; he was going to say some bullshit excuse so he could get away.  
  
Lately his best friends' company made him feel like the third wheel. Sometimes he didn't understand a word they said, and sometimes they would forget he was standing within 3 feet distance of them. He even believed at those times that they forgot he ever existed.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book that she was frowning at, and smiled up at him as he sat down. "Hey Harry! Where have you been, you are late." She said with a slight frown. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, but outwardly he gave a small grin.  
  
"I got sidetracked. I haven't been feeling like my self lately and I actually came here to tell you that I couldn't stay and study tonight. I need to clear my head."  
  
At that moment Ron came from behind a few shelves with 3 books in his hands. "Hey mate, cane you believe that greasy bastard giving us that test tomorrow just because Neville messed up a few questions today?" Ron was muttering.  
  
"Ron! Professor Snape was going to give us a test sooner or later so stop being so uppity about it and study." Hermione said with a mock glare, Ron looked over at her and gave a small smile. He moved across the table and captured his girlfriend's lips.  
  
Harry watched with a grimace as they started to get more passionate. "Err, guys?" Harry said and his friends reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Hermione replied sheepishly. Harry gave a fake smile and nodded his head.  
  
"Well like I said I need to clear my head. See you guys later." He heard them say their goodbyes as he made his way out of the library.  
  
He walked towards the doors of Hogwarts, and ventured out onto the grounds. He walked around aimlessly for a few minutes, until he went over to the lake. He sat down and looked at the water as it glistened. He picked up a few rocks and started to skip a few of them.  
  
"Why am I so lonely?" He asked himself out loud. He threw the rest of the rocks into the lake and walked away, head bent, with shuffling feet.  
  
He knew why he was so lonely. All of his friends had partners; People that they could honestly live for. Ron had Hermione, Dean had Seamus, Neville had Lavender, Luna had Blaise, and Ginny had Justin. Everyone he knew was paired up and he felt even lonely then before.  
  
He envied them and their happiness. He just wished that someone would love him for him. Not because he was the Boy - Who - Lived, but because he was Harry. Just plain normal, Harry, not someone destined to be a murderer or be murdered by a stupid prophecy. Not someone constantly stalked by death, not someone who can't honestly say that they will make it to their graduation. He just wanted something that had nothing to do with him being "The Savior of The Wizarding World". He didn't want that. He just wanted someone to love him with every fiber of their being, to be able to protect him if he was scared of storms, someone to hold him when he started to cry. Just someone who cared for him in that deeper level that none of his friends could ever obtain.  
  
He could honestly say that he hated his life. He didn't like it at all. Because of who he was, no one had ever cared enough to reach his heart. To that one place where he felt a big empty hole. His friends thought that everything was ok with him, they didn't notice how he distanced himself from them, they were too wrapped up with their love lives, and why shouldn't they be? Why should they stop their happiness because their friend was lonely? It wasn't their problem or their concern.  
  
Harry sighed as he looked up and realized that he had somehow walked 10 feet into the Forbidden Forest. He turned around to leave before he met anything he would rather not, when a hand closed around his wrist and swung him sideways, making his back slam into a tree trunk rather hard.  
  
"Ow!" He cried out from the pain. He looked up and saw brown eyes laced with black, looking back at him.  
  
"What do you want? Just leave me alone and let me go." Harry said as he pushed the person off of him, only to get slammed back against the tree. Harry let out a small whimper of pain and his eyes went wide as the man in front of him opened his mouth to reveal 2 sharp long teeth. Fangs.  
  
"Vampire." Harry said out of shock before he was grabbed roughly and his shirt was ripped away from his neck, and then the man leaned forward and sank his fangs into Harry's neck. Harry let out a small gasp of shock as he went rigged with fear. His eyes started to droop and he leaned against the man holding him.  
  
The vampire continued to feed off of Harry and Harry didn't move or make a sound. He felt like he couldn't move, like he was pinned where he stood. His head started to tilt and the vampire let him go. Harry swayed a little and then slumped down to the Forrest ground. He laid there for a dew seconds, trying t gain his senses, but all he felt was a slight buzzing feeling all around his body. He saw the Vampire move away from his body and walk deeper into the forest.  
  
Harry tried to regain his breathing but a sharp pain in his stomach made him grimace; he tried to get up only to have the pain increase. He slumped back to the ground and felt the tingles in his mouth, his body felt like it was changing from the inside, and it wasn't a painless ordeal. Harry let out a sharp cry as he slipped into unconsciousness, letting the darkness claim him.  
  
~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~  
  
Draco Malfoy was a vampire. He was born one, being that his mother was one. His pale features, his gray eyes with blue laces in it, his lithe figure, his platinum blonde hair, all made him one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. Guys and Girls wanted to get in his pants, sure he had the occasion screw, but he was only meant to be in a relationship with one person. And that was his mate. Every Vampire had a mate, they found the person, and claimed them, making them theirs forever.  
  
Draco already knew who his mate was. He knew for years, just one smell of him made Draco's senses go wild, making his fangs itch to sink into the skin and drink the luscious blood. But Draco knew better then that. He fought the urge; there was no way he was going to seduce his mate by just jumping him and marking him as his. No, first he would have to explain it to him, which would be hard, being that it was the person that it was. The only person to ever reject him of anything, the only person to get under his skin, the only person that he would ever look at with need, and love; none other then Harry Potter.  
  
Draco knew that Harry would most likely tell him to jump off a cliff, but he would have to do it soon. As the days went by, Harry's veins screamed for him to bite into them. Taste the rich red blood. As the days went by it was harder and harder for Draco to get a grip on his urges. And when Harry was near him, face to face, or when they were working on a Potion together in class, he would get so needy. He would need Harry and his teeth; senses just wanted everything that was Harry. Every time they were close, Draco would get this buzzing in his mind, it warped his senses and made him want to sink his teeth in Harry's gorgeous neck, but he always managed to hold back.  
  
Draco looked up at the moon and continued to walk, he needed to get to the forbidden forest and find a small creature to satisfy his urges. He only went to the forest once in a while, and he had t go tonight. Earlier that day Ron had started an argument with Draco and when they were about to get physical, Harry got in the middle of it and pushed Ron back. They were so close that Draco almost wanted to cry because he couldn't taste his mate's blood.  
  
Draco got closer and closer to the forest, his senses on high alert so his hunting could be fast. As he neared even closer, his senses picked up a familiar scent. It smelled of vanilla and strawberries.  
  
"Harry?" He said out loud. He got closer to the forest and walked in, instantly seeing the figure withering and contracting in pain on the ground. He rushed to Harry's side and noticed that he was slowly dying.  
  
Draco saw the bite marks and knew that Harry would turn into a vampire and die, because he can only be truly turned by his mate. Draco swore as he picked up Harry and pulled him closer. Harry was cold, really cold and his body was shaking from the transformation and the effects. Draco raised his wrist to his mouth and bite deep so the blood could flow, he placed it near Harry's lips and after a few seconds of coaxing, Harry grabbed his wrist and sucked hungrily on the blood. After a few moments, Draco removed his wrist and it instantly healed over.  
  
He picked up Harry and concentrated on his room. He concentrated real hard and with a "pop" he was inside his room. Dumbledore knew of his Vampirism and gave him a separate room when Draco had asked. Draco went into the bedchambers and placed Harry on the bed. He covered over the boy and lay down next to him, letting himself drift to sleep.  
  
~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~  
  
Harry groaned as he woke up, feeling groggy and disorientated. When he looked over he saw that the sun was slowly coming up over the horizon. Harry looked around the room he was in and realized that he wasn't in his dorm.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" He said out loud. Then events from last night flooded back into his mind and he groaned.  
  
"I was bit by a goddamn vampire. Way to go Harry." Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
"I didn't know you talked to yourself Harry." A voice said from the doorway. Harry looked over and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well this is my room Harry."  
  
"Why are you calling my by my first name and why am I in your room?" Harry asked as he slowly got his sore body into an upright position.  
  
"Well, I should explain some things to you first." Draco said as he sat down in a chair near the bed. "You must promise not to interrupt me until I am finished ok?" Harry nodded his head and Draco took a deep breath. "My mother is a vampire. My father was her mate, and they were bounded to each other. Because of this, I am also a vampire. But I am not the stereotype vampire. I can go out into the sunlight, as you know, and I don't have to drink blood from people when I get hungry. I'm a descendent of the "Matelius Vampires". I only drink blood from my mate. The way I can tell who my mate is is because of the smell of their blood. It attracts me like nothing else. But I won't be able to find my mate, unless I know the person already. My race is known to fall in love with our mate before we know it's our mate. I knew it was you in the middle of our first year. I was already attracted to you, and I only was being mean to you because you rejected me when I offered my friendship to you. But when I found out that you were my mate, I had to continue to fight with you, because if you got too close to me, the urge to bind with you would have been overwhelming. So I tried to keep our distance; but as the years went by it got harder and harder to stay away from you, I tried, but I couldn't help myself. So this year I was going to try and explain it to you. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded his head as he let everything sink in. So his wish came true. He had someone that actually liked him because he was Harry. And not because he was famous. Harry was happy, but he wasn't going to just rush into this relationship.  
  
"I understand, but I am not going to just open this whole thing with wide arms. I accept it but I won't just hope into bed with you and let you drink my blood. I need to get to know you, and determine whether I want to. Is that ok?"  
  
Draco smiled at him and nodded his head. "Yeah it's fine. It's all I can ask for."  
  
"Ok, and now why am I here?" Harry asked taking the time to really look over the room. Draco sat on the bed next to Harry and faced him.  
  
"You're here, because last night you were bitten by a vampire. Since you already have a mate, someone else can't turn you to a vampire, so you reacted badly. In order to save you from dying I had to let you drink my blood, because since I am your mate, I am the only one that could have helped you."  
  
Harry smiled up at the taller boy and leaned against the pillows. "Ok I understand. Would it be ok if I stay here, my body is aching and I doubt that I will be able to make it to classes." Harry said through a yawn. Draco smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah lay down, and go back to sleep. I'm not going to class either, I have to make sure you are ok." Draco said laying down next to Harry. Harry turned to him and slung one arm around the blonde's waist and drifted off to sleep. Draco smiled at the raven-haired Gryffindor, and he too soon closed his eyes and joined his mate into the land of dreams.  
  
~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~  
  
A/N: How did you guys like this? I will bring another chapter soon, and don't worry my other story will be updated tomorrow; I couldn't today because I got a school trip to go to tomorrow and I didn't have the time. See you all in the next chapter of this story and for those who are supporting my other story, I will update it tomorrow, thanks, please review, Peace! 


End file.
